


It's a Fariy Tale Christmas Dean Winchester

by SeverinKamana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Fluff, Dean is super adorable, Fluff, Mpreg, sexy time with Sam and Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinKamana/pseuds/SeverinKamana
Summary: The boys decide to take a break from hunting for Christmas but a friendly woodland inhabitant has a surprise for them.





	1. Winter Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but they are fun to play with. I wrote this for a friend and I hope she (and all of you) enjoy it. This story has not had a Beta work their magic on it so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Ch1 December 18th: One week until Christmas  
   
“I would love to know how you talked me into this. You know there are things that we need to be hunting. Christmas is the perfect time of year for Pagan gods, demons, and vampires to strike.” Dean complained as he trudged through the forest with Cass and Sam.  
   
“Dean all of those things are just going to have to be someone else's problem this year. Its not like we are the only hunters on the planet you know.” Sam grouched back at his older brother. This was becoming a very old conversation very fast. Two weeks ago they found a comfortable two bedroom cabin to rent for the holiday season and ever since Dean began complaining about the lack of hunting. Sam secretly thought his brothers complaints had little to do with their duty as hunters and everything to do with not losing himself in the memories that always threaten to overwhelm him at the holidays.  
   
Cass quietly followed the boys listening to them argue again about taking a break for the holidays. Many things about humans still confused the angel but when it comes to Dean he noticed that he sensed feelings that were not expressed. Cass smiled fondly at what he was beginning to think of as his family, they decided to give him the gift of Christmas this year and while his excitement knows no bounds Castiel vowed to help Dean face his memories headon. Surely not all of this little families memories are bad ones.  
   
The boys continued bickering as they walked not watching Cass until a cold, very wet, snowball smacked them both in the back of the head. It always amused the angel how much they still underestimated him. The brothers whipped around to find a smiling Cass dusting off his now snow covered gloves.  
   
“I thought you guys were showing me what Christmas is all about?” Cass pouted.  
   
“My dear, sweet, lovable angel... we are.” Dean said sauntering back to kiss the top of his new lover's head. The road to their relationship was long and winding but the finally made it and now Cass wanted to experience everything with Dean.  
   
“Yeah, Cass, Christmas is the time when families drive each other crazy with arguments on everything from what food to serve all the way to what ornaments should be on the front of the tree. “While Dean and I might not have had the most normal Christmas in the past even we fall subject to this rule around the holidays.”  
   
“Speaking of arguments, because I know where the next one is coming from... we still have to pick a tree and my fingers are starting to go numb. So let’s put the old argument on hold and start the long, tiresome, task of finding a tree for the cabin.” Dean said hoisting the axe back onto his shoulder and wrapping his free arm around Cass.  
   
Just as Dean predicted their search for the perfect tree took a little over an hour, with Sam trying to sell them on the saddest Charlie brown trees ever, and Cass touching each one before moving on saying “that one is not ready yet.” Finally, finally though they found a tree that both Sam and Cass could agree on and Dean set about chopping it down.  
   
Bright, glowing, green eyes followed their every movement. Normally Shannon hated to see one of her lovely trees be chopped down but this was different, these men carefully looked at each tree, and the shortest one with a trace of grace surrounding him listened each time she told him a tree was not ready to be removed. The tree they were currently bundling up to drag off was an elder ready to move on to make room for young sprouts to grow in the sunshine.  
   
“We should get going.” Dean said tieing up the last piece of twine. He could feel something in the forest and he wasn’t feeling any sense of danger he didn’t want to take that chance. Secretly he was hoping that he could give Cass a normal family Christmas, despite his arguments about hunting and that means getting out of here before their vacation was ruined. Dean grabbed the rope and began moving to their rented cabin.  
   
"Wait!" Her voice called soft and sweet in their ears. Dean went instantly on alert. His hand trailed down his side reaching for Cass to draw him away from danger.  
   
Her breathy voice called again closer this time. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to say thank you for allowing me to guide you to an elder tree. It normally saddens me to see a tree go because humans often take the young. This tree was ready to die to make room for young trees to grow in the sun. You have saved that young trees life." She said pointing at the small sapling standing near the stump of their Christmas tree. "Will you do me a small favor?" She asked.  
   
"What can we do for you?" Cass asked looking into her bright green eyes as he rubbed small soothing circles on Dean's arm.  
   
"Will you come back and remove the stump? You see leaving it there could effect the growth of my little sapling." Her eyes fondly caressing the plant.  
   
Cass' large blue eyes found Dean's begging him to grant the faerie her request. How could he refuse those beautiful eyes so full of love, and wonder. He was sure Cass could rule the world with those eyes.  
   
"Umm, sure. Mind if I take the tree back and set it up first? My fingers are a little numb, besides I need to get a shovel." Despite himself Dean was curious about this faerie, she was very different than the ones they had encountered before.  
   
She nodded her thanks to Dean and watched as they set off for the cabin. She gave a happy flitter and set out to prepare for their return.  
   
"What was that all about?" Sam asked dragging his part of the tree.  
   
"I'm not sure but I am going back to find out. I will help set up the tree and you guys can start decorating while I'm gone." Dean had no intention of letting things go until he knew this faeries game. He may not get a bad vibe from her but he still didn't trust a faerie.  
   
"I'll go with you." Sam told his brother as they neared the cabin. Dean shrugged he didn't really want to go alone anyway.  
   
"Let's get the tree up and see if Gabriel is ready to start baking. Then we can go take care of the stump.  
   
"You are taking this awfully well." Sam noted.  
Dean shrugged it's not everyday that he didn't get a bad vibe from a faerie.  
   
Cass opened the side door for them and the boys maneuvered the tree into its stand.  
   
"It’s beautiful Cass breathed." He couldn't wait to see the lights in it. Seeing the trees downtown he knew there should be decorations he just wasn't sure what they planned to use.  
   
Arms wrapped around Sam as they all looked satisfied at the tree.  
"Glad to see you didn't freeze out there." Gabriel said snuggling up to warm Sam.  
   
"Too bad we have to go back out." Dean noted from his spot beside Cass.  
   
"Why do you have to go out? We have everything we need for cocoa, baking goodies, diner, cider, wine, and lube!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You had better not be hunting something!"  
   
"We aren't hunting Gabe. We met a faerie in the woods and before you get all upset she thanked us for allowing her to pick our tree. She asked us to remove the stump so it doesn't affect the growth of new saplings." Sam soothed his angel. He knew there would be wing stroking tonight. It still amazed Sam that he could sooth Gabriel by stroking his wings. He knew it also turned Gabriel on like all other angels.  
   
With a sigh Sam moved away from Gabriel headed for the Impala to grab their trusty shovel. When Dean joined him a moment later both brothers set off to remove the stump and get back into the warmth of the cabin.  
   
“Oh good you did come back together. I was hoping you would both come back.” A light voice spoke behind them.  
   
Dean jumped hitting the stump with his shovel before turning to look at the pretty faerie.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean muttered leaning against the handle. Looking immediately to check on Sam.  
   
“Now Dean, there is no need for that. I am sorry that I startled you though. I must confess the tree stump was just a way to get you back here." She saw both brothers go on high alert "There is nothing to worry about; I won't hurt you. I wanted to give you a gift." Before either of them could react a soft wind whirled around them. When it ended Sam stood staring in disbelief at his brother.  
   
"Dean?" He asked stepping towards the small blond tentatively. The boy stepped back quickly looking around for anything familiar. Suddenly his bright green eyes widened.  
   
"Sammy! Wer Sammy!" The boy begged with his eyes for someone to help him find his brother. He was supposed to look after Sammy until daddy came to get them.  
   
"Dean, I am Sammy." Sam tried to explain.  
   
"No you aren't! Sammy is a baby. I'm his big brover! I hafe to look after him. Dad said so!" The small boy broke into sobs knowing he had failed his brother.  
   
"Dean." Shannon's soft voice called to him. "This is Sammy. I have granted a wish and made you small again. Do not be afraid; you will remember everything in time. Be lighthearted my little love this time of revisiting your youth will only help you in your quest." With the the red haired lady took Dean's small hand and led him to Sam.  
   
"What did you do to him?" Sam asked kneeling down to look into his brother's frightened eyes. Wrapping Deans coat around his smaller frame ignoring the rest of his to large clothing.  
   
"I merely granted your wish my friend. Use this time with young Dean to strengthen him. Help him let go of old hurts. He will remember everything when he returns to his correct time line." With a parting kiss to Dean's forehead Shannon disappeared.


	2. Meet the Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of Christmas fun

Ch 2  
   
“Ok Dean it’s time to get you back to the cabin.” Sam said holding his arms out to his now very small brother. Dean tentatively held on to Sam to be carried back to the warmth of their cabin.   
   
“You really Sammy?” A little voice asked from Sam’s chest.   
   
“Yeah Dean, I’m really Sam.” He smiled as his brother looked him over skeptically. They trudged through the snow Dean’s little hands wrapping in Sam’s coat and huddling close for warmth having only his own large coat to keep him warm. Dean nodded finally accepting this as truth for now.   
   
The first thing they heard as they approached the cabin was the sound of laughter. Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sat Dean on the porch.  
“I need to warn you Dean, we are not staying alone at the cabin.” Dean’s eyes widened.  
“Is Bobby here?” He asked excitedly.   
“No Dean, Bobby isn’t here yet but he will be for Christmas.” Sam told the small boy before him. “I know this is going to be hard for you but I need you to trust me. There are two men in the cabin and they are.. well Dean one of them is my boyfriend” , he watched Dean take the news in before he continued. “The other man is your boyfriend. Don’t worry Dean you will be safe with all of us.”  
   
Sam sighed knowing that this was not going to be easy, Cas would be confused and Gabe would scare the life out of the smaller version of his brother. Sam picked up Dean’s slight frame and moved into the cabin.   
   
“Sammy you made it back. Finally!” Gabriel bounded into the living room covered in flour, smiling from ear to ear he stopped short to stare at the small form in Sam’s arms and with a snap of his fingers Dean was dressed in footed bunny pjs. “There you are Dean, that better?”   
   
Dean nodded snuggling into Sam’s chest wide eyes fixed on the angel. Sam and Gabriel shared a smile over the four year old’s head. Sam knew they needed photographic evidence of this for teasing Dean when he was back to normal. Gabriel must have been reading Sam’s mind because there was a flash and he realized for the first time that this was a chance for them have real family memories. Holding his little brother Sam was also relieved that Gabe was only lightly teasing Dean.  
   
A moment later Cas entered the living room looking around perplexed. “Where’s Dean?” The little angel asked eyes settling on the small blond still in Sam’s arms.  
Before anyone could speak Dean squirmed in his brother’s arms nearly falling to the ground.   
“Angel! My angel!” The boy screamed in excitement. Cas reached for him realizing this was Dean when they first met.   
“What happened out there Sam?” Cas asked purring lightly when Dean’s hands wrapped feathers from the angel's wings in his fingers. Cas smiled at the memory of the first time young Dean did that.  
   
“The uh..the faerie decided to grant a wish. She’s giving Dean a family Christmas like he should have had as a child, she said he will remember everything when he returns to the proper time line.” The hunter told them smiling at his little brother who was currently nuzzling closely to Cas contentedly.  
   
“Well guess he feels safe with at least one of us.” Sam sighed, he was still unsure about his brothers actions after all what did a four year old know of angels.   
   
“Well then let us move this party into the kitchen. Cas and I just finished another batch of sugar cookies, now they just need some frosting. What do you say Dean wanna help decorate some cookies?” Gabriel asked holding his arms out to take his pint-sized brother-in-law. Dean leaned forward tucking himself against the other angel like it was the most natural thing in the world.   
   
The pair moved into the kitchen where delicious smells invaded their senses. Gabriel placed Dean on one of the stools around the bar handing him a small bag of frosting and sat several bowls of colored sprinkles near his little protégé before stepping behind Dean showing him how to squeeze the frosting in patterns on the cookies.   
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I know this is going to be hard on you but I got to tell you I’m a little excited about getting to share this with my brother.” Sam noted looking worriedly at Cas.  
   
“All is well Sam, Dean and I have a deep relationship. Let us just enjoy this time with Dean while he is open to communication and be sure to show him our love.” Castiel smiled, laying his hand on Sam’s shoulder before following Gabe and Dean into the kitchen.   
   
“Hey little love how are you doing in here?” A gruff voice made Dean look up to find Cas smiling at him. The dark haired angel kissed Dean’s head while swiping the frosting from one of the cookies with his finger. 

“Angel!”, Dean shouted in mock outrage.   
“Not Angel love, Cas.” Dean’s lover told him. The whole thing reminded him of the first time they met. He came to Marry Winchester just months before she was taken so that he could forge a bond with Dean. It was obvious that when the faerie de-aged Dean they had already met at his current age.   
   
Everyone grinned at the small boy; with no eyes on him Gabriel slid his hand into the frosting and tapped his finger on Dean’s nose. The small blond giggled and swiped his own messy hand on the archangels cheek. The two of them looked at each other and then with matching grins proceeded to cover Sam and Cas in multi-colored frosting and sprinkles. Hours, and many frosting fights later Cas took a sleepy Dean up to give him a bath and let him get some sleep.


	3. A New page out of the playbook for Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe spend some time together. This is where the naughtiness begins my friends.

Ch 3  
   
“What a night eh Sam?” The shorter man said as the pair undressed to get ready for bed.   
   
“Yeah, who knew when we decided to take a vacation for the first time in years that a faerie of all things would give Dean a chance to relive his childhood for Christmas.” Sam reflected tugging his shirt off. When there was no immediate reply Sam looked over to find Gabe staring at him eyes full of desire. With a devious smile Sam slowed his movements teasingly pulling one button at a time from its hole. “See something you like?” Without a word Gabe flicked their clothing away, moving over to wrap his arms around Sam. Just as Sam leaned down to steal a kiss the sound of little feet permeated his brain just as Dean’s small arms wrapped around Gabe’s legs.   
With a snap robes covered the angel and Sam causing Dean to giggle at the pink terrycloth now gracing Sam’s tan form.   
   
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed?” Sam asked trying not to show his usual bitchface to his four year old brother.   
   
“I am ready for bed Sammy.” Dean muttered from his current spot on Gabe’s hip. “I just came to say night.” He hugged the angel brushing his small hands through soft wings, then wiggled to be let down so he could hug Sam.   
   
Cas peered around the door frame looking for his wayward charge. “I figured he would come to you. He’s been talking about Gabriel since I took him to get a bath. I think he likes you brother.”   
   
“What’s not to like.” Gabe said tossing Dean into the air making him squeal happily before handing him over to Cas. “Now off to bed with the two of you.” The archangel shooed them out the door closing and locking it behind him.   
   
“Gabe should you lock it? What if something happens?” Sam fretted.  
   
“Cas is an angel he will let me know if there is a problem. The lock is for Dean-o. Now where were we?” The winged figure asked untying the belt around Sam’s waist nudging his softened penis.  
   
For a moment Gabe wondered if he was going to get Sam’s attention at all tonight when long arms finally wrapped around him running gentle fingers through his sensitive wings. It still amazed the angel how different Dean’s touch was to Sam’s. Dean’s small innocent hands gave him a sense of warmth and comfort while Sam’s large calloused hands made his spine tingle and waves of liquid fire course through his veins. When Gabe could stand it no longer Sam’s long frame stretched the span of the wall shackled into place with warm, smooth, metal cuffs.   
Gabe stood gazing at his lover, his eyes level with desire filled flesh.   
   
“Sam, I really want to try something new tonight. Will you trust me?” The shorter man asked, eyes full of quiet desire. Looking down at the one he loved Sam nodded, shy smile on his lips. They hadn’t been together long but both of them felt a draw to the other. Given consent Gabe left the room leaving Sam confused and tied to the wall. He returned a moment later with an enima bladder filled with warm water. He hooked the plastic to the wall and kissed waiting lips before running his hands over miles of tan skin.   
   
“I’m going to clean you out, might feel a little uncomfortable for a moment.” The archangel said placing his hand over Sam’s stomach using his mojo to clear his internal organs out. A small whimper escaped as he was cleaned out and Gabe kissed scrunched up eyelids in apology.   
Moments later the harsh cramps let go and Sam sagged against the wall. Soft wings brushed his face while Gabriel's hands rubbed his sides.  
"You OK lover?" He asked holding Sam close.  
"I'm good." He panted eyeing the bag stuck to the wall over his head.  
"Don't worry we will go slow." Gabe soothed. He grabbed the lube and began lightly tracing Sam's anus. He teased the hunter for a moment before easing a plastic nozzle into Sam.   
"OK that's weird. Not a bad weird just not something I’m used to.” Sam’s encouraging smile faltered slightly as warm water began gently flowing into the hunter's body. At first Sam just felt the odd sensation filling him up. As the water continued pressure built in Sam’s stomach causing him to shudder and moan softly. When about half the bag was empty Gabriel stemmed the flow and began rubbing the small swell the water created.   
“How’s it feel babe?” The angel asked nuzzling the full belly before him softly.   
“Full, I feel full and warm. The rubbing feels really good.” Sam couldn’t believe not only had he agreed to this he found the full feeling erotic, especially with the light pressure Gabe was putting on him with his nuzzling.  
“Think you can take the rest Sam?” He asked looking into Sam’s eyes as he continued his rubbing. A quick look at the bag made the hunter nervous he wasn’t sure he could take it all but Gabe seemed to be enjoying this and it didn’t hurt or anything.   
“I will try Gabe but I don’t know if I can take it all.” With a nod the shorter man opened the flow back up just a bit taking it even slower than before. If he played his cards right he would get Sam to agree to this again. A moment later the figure on the wall began to squirm as the tightness in his full stomach turned to a dull ache. Gabe ran his hands over Sam’s rounded belly in delight.  
“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now? You so full and tight, this is what I imagine you looking like with our baby growing in you.” A loud moan was Sam’s answer as Gabe lovingly ran his hands over the swell. Sam could imagine feeling like this with their baby nestled deep in him. He squirmed more as the bag emptied. The pressure was intense but the soft rubbing of Gabe’s hands and the thoughts of their baby kept him going. He would take all the bag had and then beg Gabe to let him see what he looked like. By the time the red bag was empty, its former contents now sloshing merrily inside Sam, the hunter was moaning softly.  
“You did it babe, you took it all. I’m so proud of you. Thank you baby, you look so amazing.” Gabe praised him peppering soft kisses to his painful middle.   
“Do me a favor Gabe get a plug to help me keep it in I want to see.” When Gabe presented the requested item he carefully pushed the plug into place trapping the fluid inside Sam and let him off the wall. Together the pair moved to the full length mirror on the back of the door. Sam stood proud before the mirror rubbing his own swelled middle in awe. Gabe moved to stand behind him when he heard the rustle of wings and groaned.   
“Gabriel, Sam I think we have a problem. Dean is warm and crying, he keeps holding his stomach and whimpering.” Castiel said as they both turned to greet him once again dressed in their robes. Recognizing the signs Sam reached for Dean and pulled him close. Sam groaned as Dean settled into his side pressing on his full, round stomach.   
“Gabe since this is all your fault go down to the kitchen and get me the pepto, aspirin, and a glass of ginger ale.” Sam demanded wincing as Dean wiggled around trying to get comfortable.  
“Should I do something?” Cas asked hovering around the brothers, looking a little perplexed at Sam’s large belly.   
“Can you go get me Dean’s blanket and a story book?” He asked, carefully waddling to the chair in the corner of the room. While both angels were gone Sam settled into the chair maneuvering Dean so the he could rest against Sam without adding to the pain he was in. Gabe returned first just in time to hear Dean’s small voice ask Sam if he was having a baby. The angel was saddened by the flash of pain in Sam’s eyes.   
“No Dean I’m not having a baby it’s just water in there to help me get hydrated.” He hated lying to Dean but there was no way he was explaining what they were doing.   
“Here you go buddy.” Gabe said kneeling beside Sam holding out the meds to Dean. Castel returned standing in the door watching what looked like a sweet family moment. Maybe someday this would be a reality for Gabe. He knew his brother longed for a family and Sam was really good with children. He brought the blanket and book in and they all settled in while Sam read a story to Dean. When the tired four year old was sound asleep wrapped around Sam’s swollen middle. Brushing a kiss to Dean’s head he passed his brother to Castiel.  
“Hopefully Dean will sleep through the night now.” Sam said laying his hand on his stomach subconsciously rubbing. While Gabe watched Sam’s movements Castiel slipped away with Dean carefully cradled in his arms.  
“We can hope. You know you really do look beautiful like this… Sam, what if I told you that we could make this a reality. Would you consider having a family with me?” Gabe asked still kneeling beside the chair, hand joining Sam’s on the bump. Moments passed and the archangel was just beginning to wonder if he had royally screwed up when Sam looked at him with eyes so full of love.  
“Are telling me we can have this...for real?” He asked eyes full of wonder. At Gabes nod Sam pulled him up to rest in his lap, kissing the angel softly. The hunter moaned when Gabe pressed in pushing against his sore muscles. When hands pressed harder into him Sam moaned louder. Gabe slide back to the floor untying the belt from Sam’s robe reveling in the naked skin, stretched tight. Gabe pressed his hands to each side of Sam’s belly leaning forward he dipped his tongue into the deep well of Sam’s belly button. Both men moaned deep and low as Gabriel’s talented mouth proved his oral fixation was still very much in tact. He laved at Sam’s stomach for a moment before moving lower to nibble at Sam’s inner thigh. Sam tried to hold back the moans not wanting to wake Dean again but when Gabe’s lips brushed the sensitive head of his penis he couldn’t help the yelp that escaped him. Gabe got down to business bringing Sam to the edge then with a couple of pumps of his hand the angel brought Sam over the edge. When Sam recovered enough to move he lightly pushed Gabe away and moved to the bathroom.   
“Hey babe, get comfy on the bed I’ll be right there.” Sam called from the little in suite bathroom.   
A smile graced Gabe’s lips as he stretched out on the bed his wings fluttering in anticipation of the hunters magic fingers running through them.   
“I see you took my advice. Gabe that was the most amazing thing ever, granted it was a little weird at first but the feeling it produced was incredible. Then you hit me with the knowledge that we can have a family and the feeling just intensified. If you are serious about wanting a family I am ready but you should know I don’t intend to quit hunting with Dean because there are just too many things out there that hurt people and they will come after our children because of who we are. Thing is there will never be a perfect time but I think this is as good a time as any. Funny thing is I’m kinda looking forward to Dean’s teasing and your hovering. I love my family and I want to add to it. So if you are ready what do we need to do?” Sam babbled out his nervous excitement standing by the bathroom door watching his lover wearily.   
“Sam come sit with me?” The angel asked without getting up. When Sam joined him on the bed Gabe took his hand and pulled the man he considered his whole world down beside him.   
“Love I am more than ready to have a family. I’ve been waiting for you a long time, I’ve watched over humanity waiting for someone that is right for me. When you were a spark in your parent’s eyes I waited for you and as you grew I watched over you. Now I can’t wait to watch over you while our own little spark grows inside you.” Gabe’s wings wrapped around Sam as he rubbed his fingers up and down his sides. They both lay imagining feeling Sam’s rounded stomach with their baby fluttering inside him.   
“So lover how to do we do this?” Sam asked snuggling closer to Gabe letting his own arm drape over the angels stomach.   
“Well Sam you see when two people love each other…” Gabe broke off in laughter when Sam started poking him in the side.   
“Seriously it’s very easy. We just have to pledge to each other love, commitment, and faithfulness. Thing is we both have to mean it. Then we both have to want it, we have to want a family with each other, it’s not enough to just want a family Sam. You have to want me to… well for lack of better term you have to believe I’m your soulmate. Once that’s done it’s pretty much the old fashion way and just like human conception it might not work the first time.” Gabe told him.  
“Well we are just going to have to keep trying.” Sam said with a sly smile as he pulled himself over Gabe’s prone form. He kissed the angel’s lips and when they broke apart Sam began to speak. “I Samuel John Winchester pledge to you Gabriel archangel of heaven my love, faithfulness and commitment from now until forever. I want to be with you, raise a family with you, I want to wake up every morning with you and go to sleep at your side every night. I love you.” He sealed his promise with kisses to Gabriel’s forehead, eyelids, and lips.  
“I Gabriel accept the love, faithfulness and commitment of Samuel John Winchester and offer him my love, faithfulness and commitment in return.” With that a kiss sealed their vows and Sam could swear he felt closer to Gabriel than he ever had before. Sam sat back on the angels lap sliding his hands over Gabe’s abs, sides, and up his arms. When he reached soft feathers Sam slipped his hands into them letting his fingers trail over them with barely there touches that drove Gabriel crazy. The angel arched his body trying to get Sam’s hands to add more pressure but Sam backed off each time leaving his lover frustrated in the best possible way. After what felt like hours of torture Sam slid his hands from Gabe’s wings past his shoulder and down his sides. When he could no longer continue his downward travel he slid back to straddle his partners legs. Sam startled slightly when a cloth appeared in his hands but quickly got the idea of what Gabe wanted. With a wicked grin Sam began lightly running the cloth over Gabe’s thighs, running them down to his feet.  
“Figures you would be a hedonist.” Sam teased. He kept his movements light tormenting his lover with soft touches. When Gabriel could no longer take the teasing movements and barely there touches he easily flipped Sam over and let his wings trail over him. Sam felt like his whole body was being caressed at once.   
“I need you Sam! I can’t wait any longer. Gabe breathed in his ear.  
“Then take me Gabe.” Sam panted below him. Gabriel gathered Sam’s right leg in his arm and exposed his opening before moving forward slowly. When Gabe breached the hunter they both moaned a long drawn out sound that might have been each other’s name or might have been random sounds. Gabe started a smooth, gentle, motion that slowly built and built, the tension rising maddeningly slow until Sam snapped plummeting over the cliff and into the abyss dragging Gabe along with him. When they were able to breath again they separated and Sam curled into Gabe’s arms before they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Christmas Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has fun in the snow and Sammy gets a little stuffed.

 Ch 4  
Dec 19 6 days until Christmas  
   
The weak winter sun was shining through the cabin window as Gabriel lay watching Sam sleep. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before Dean would be begging Cass to see them. He had to laugh who would have thought that Dean-o would embrace him so easily even at this age. The angel heard the call from Cass asking if he could bring Dean in a moment later. With a light snap both of the bed’s occupants were wearing pajama pants and the door was unlocked.   
“GAAABE! Sammy!” Dean yelled flying into the room wearing his Batman pj’s. He lept from the middle of the room landing square on Gabe’s lap.   
“Morning Dean-o.” Gabe said leaning the four year old over so that he could tickle Sam. Without warning Sam snached Dean up and started blowing raspberries on his stomach.   
“Morning pipsqueak.” He said voice still gravelly from sleep.   
“I’m not a pisweak Sammy!”  
“Yes you are a pipsqueak.”  
“Am not Sammy! Gabe tell Sammy.”  
Gabe humored the little blond telling Sam to be nice to the little squirt. Dean huffed at the angel looking to Cass for help.   
“Dean, you know they are only teasing you.” Cass reached for his pint sized lover lifting him onto his shoulders.  
“You’ve said good morning how about we go make breakfast for Gabe and Sam”.   
“Yeah let’s go. Cass does Sammy like pancakes and peanut butter?” Dean asked as they were walking out of the room.   
The bed's occupants laughed at the pair as their voices disappeared down the hall.   
“Well I guess we should think about getting up. What would you like to do with your miniaturized brother today?” Gabe asked.  
“How about after breakfast we bundle the pint sized menace up and take him out to play in the snow then we could dry off and decorate the tree before curling up in our pjs and drink cocoa by the tree light.”  
“Sounds amazing sweetheart.”   
They climbed out of bed heading for the cabins kitchen where Dean and Cass were making breakfast.   
“What are you doing pipsqueak?”   
“Sammy I’m not a pipsqueak and I’m making you breakfast.”  
“That’s sweet of you Dean, thank you.”  
Dean beamed at his brother, he might be little now but he was still able to take care of Sammy. The three adults watched Dean’s small hand carefully add things to the bowl and mix it.   
“Sammy can I add chocolate to these? I know it’s not healfy but it would taste so yummy!” Dean pleaded holding a bowl of chocolate chips over the batter.   
“Sure Dean it’s almost Christmas so why not.” Sam said ruffling Dean’s hair.  
The chips hit the bowl and with a final stir Dean pronounced the batter ready.  
Cas took the bowl and started adding the batter to the pan on the stove while Sammy filled Dean in on the plans for the day.   
“What do you say kid? Sound fun?” Gabe asked when Sammy finished talking.  
“Let’s do it!” Dean shouted ready to run off for clothing.  
“Hold it pipsqueak we have to eat first.” Gabe laughed grabbing Dean in mid leap.  
“Oh yah.” A sheepish Dean murmured as he was placed in Sammy’s lap and Cas placed plates of chocolate peanut butter pancakes in front of them.   
“Dean-o these are the sweetest treats I’ve had in a long time.” Gabe praised.  
“Yeah they are really good.” Sammy said.   
The group finished their breakfast and separated to get dressed for an outdoor adventure. When they met back up at the door fifteen minutes later everyone made their way outside to play in the snow.   
They all raced out the door caught up in Dean’s excitement each taking a different direction they ducked behind trees and snow mounds readying an arsenal of snowballs. Dean’s little hands made small packed lumps that were sure to hurt when they hit while everyone else made sure their snowballs wouldn’t hurt Dean when he was inevitably hit with them. The first projectile came from Sammy and landed right on the back of Gabe’s head as he prepared to toss one at Dean. Gabe’s snowball landed only half way to Dean’s little snow mound, moments later a snowball flew over Dean’s snow mound but didn’t get very far. When Cas darted out from behind his tree a snowball landed in his face. Cas laughed and with a smirk used his abilities to launch snowball projectiles at all three of the others. When the barrage stopped everyone was covered in snow and laughing uncontrollably. They all called a truce and gathered in the middle to make snow angels and a snowman family. The group played outside most of the day and as the sun began to set and the temperature began to drop Sammy called for everyone to head in to warm up.   
“Let’s all get some towels and then we can all go change into something warm.” Sammy walked off only to return with soft warmed towels. Everyone dried off and went separate ways to change.   
“Gabe, do you think when Dean returns to his rightful age you two could stay this way? I love seeing you two getting along.” Sammy asked as they entered their room.  
“Sammy love I think that might be possible this time around but it’s going to require me to have a talk with Dean now that he might not understand right now. He will understand it when he is older though. I think most of our trouble comes from that little TV stunt..”  
“Or you killing him so many times…”  
“Yes well there is that.” Gabe looked a little sheepish. “He hurt you and I didn’t like it. I was just not ready to understand he was just being Dean. I thought maybe if you weren’t with him you would be happy like you were at college.” Gabe gave a sad smile.  
“I am happy my angel, I know you think I was happy in college and part of me was but the truth is I missed my brother a lot. I didn’t necessarily miss all the hunting and nearly getting killed all the time but I did miss Dean taking care of me. Just remember Dean has always been more like a father to me so he sometimes acts more like a jerk than a brother should but he does it out of love.” Sammy smiled fondly at those memories.   
“I’ll talk with him soon.” Gabe said finishing the buttons on his moose onesie pjs.   
   
The boys all met in the kitchen when they were dressed.  
“Cas can we have a snack?” Dean asked rubbing lightly at his eyes.”   
Having not really ever delt with children Sammy forgot that small people get tired more often and tended to need naps.   
“Sure Dean, Cas answered. What would you like?” They all waited to see if Dean’s normal eating habits would surface.  
“Umm how about just a grilled cheese sandwich?” Pintsized Dean asked.  
“Sounds yummy Dean. I’ll make us all a sandwich then you can Cas and Sammy can go watch a movie while I make dinner. How’s that sound?” Gabe asked standing behind the chair Dean was sitting on.   
“Sounds good.” Dean said turning and standing in the chair to wrap his tiny arms around Gabe’s neck. “I love you Gabe.” Dean’s little voice whispered in his ear.  
“I love you too smallfry.” Gabe told his little brother-in-law. Gabe moved away to start their lunch so no one would see the tears gathering in his eyes. He vowed that he would do anything he could to make the adult version of Dean love him. Gabe was beginning to realize that the brothers were family like no other. He wanted to be a part of that like Cas was, he knew that both brothers loved Cas and he wanted that too.   
They all laughed and joked in the kitchen through their missed lunch and then Gabe shooed them out of the kitchen to watch a movie while he got dinner in the oven. He was happy to have a little time to himself so that he could figure out how to talk to Dean. With the meatloaf in the oven and the potatoes peeled and boiling on low Gabe went to check on his boys. He found his brother and his lover sound asleep while little Dean watched the Muppets Save Christmas.   
“Hey Dean wanna help me finish dinner?” Gabe whispered holding his hand out.   
Dean grinned and hopped off the couch running into Gabe’s arms. The two made their way into the kitchen where the smells were just starting to permeate.   
“What do you think Dean mac and cheese and broccoli?” Gabe waited for the predictable response and was surprised with the answer he got.  
“I like mac and cheese but I don’t like broccoli, we have to make it though cause I think it would be good for Sammy. I bet he likes it.” Dean said serious face looking up at Gabe.   
“You’re right, Sammy really likes broccoli. Dean do you always… nevermind kid lets just make dinner.” Gabe was going to change the subject but Dean once again surprised him.  
“Do I always what?” Dean asked. Gabe wondered again how he had missed so much about his brother-in-law.   
“Do you always think of Sammy first?” The archangel asked stirring the potatoes.  
“Sure, Dad said I should always take care of Sammy and I like taking care of him. I think when I grow up I might want to take care of babies they are lots of fun.” Dean was drawing patterns on the table with his fingers while they spoke. Gabe snapped some paper and crayons onto the table before Dean.  
“I think you’re right Dean, I think you would be good at taking care of babies. Why don’t you make some decorations for the refrigerator.” Gabe said over his shoulder while he started the mac and cheese and broccoli.   
They worked in silence for a bit when Gabe began to speak again.  
“Dean I know this won’t make a lot of sense right now but I want you to listen to me a moment,” The angel said coming to crouch beside Dean. “Dean I am sorry about what I did when we first met. The truth is I love Sammy just as much as you do and I’ve been watching over him just as long as you have. I didn’t see it from your side Dean it never occurred to me that you were more like a father to Sam than a brother. I just saw the man I love hurting. Please, when you get older think about it and if you can forgive me I would love for us to feel like family.” Gabe ruffled Dean’s hair and went back to cooking.   
Dean didn’t understand most of what the angel said but he knew that Gabe loved him, he could feel a warmth similar to the one he felt when Cas was around. Small hands continued their work while dinners smells wafted through the house.   
“Ah there you are.” Cass’s gravelly voice spoke from behind Dean. He picked Dean up and sat his little love in his lap.  
“Look Cass.” Dean pointed to the very detailed drawing before them. The picture was of the four of them sitting on the porch with a tree in the window.  
“This is very good Dean. There are a lot of details here Dean you are very talented.” Cas told him.  
“I’ve been telling him that for years Cas. He’s always been very talented.” Sammy said coming into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked up behind Gabe wrapping his arm around the angel and kissing his neck.   
“Ewwww Sammy!” Dean exclaimed wrinkling his nose at his brother causing the adults to laugh.  
“What pipsqueak you wanna kiss too?” Sam asked stalking towards his brother. Dean started squirming in Cas’ lap but the angel wouldn’t let him get away. When Sam grabbed Dean from Cas’ lap he squealed with childish delight when his now bigger brother started blowing raspberries on his tummy again.   
“Sssa...Sammy.” Dean giggled. The angels watched with amusement as the brothers bonded in a way they doubted they had ever been allowed to before.   
“Dinners ready guys. Dean go wash up please.” Gabe called over the laughter. Sammy put his pintsized brother down and he ran off still giggling to the bathroom.   
“You know it is really weird to see him like this. Don’t get me wrong I love getting this chance to spend time with Dean while he’s so open and receptive but I just hope that when Dean is his rightful age again he’s… I just hope this is not all for nothing.” Sam said looking wistfully at his little brother.  
“All will be well Sam. Dean has never in his life taken what you say, think or feel lightly. Even when you two are fighting he still watches over you and takes your arguments into account. He will remember everything and while he might be withdrawn for a short time just let him be. Sam he will need a little time to process everything and work out his feelings.” Cas soothed as he cleared Dean’s artwork from the table so they could eat. When Sammy and Cas began setting the table Gabe took the picture Dean made to put it on the refrigerator as promised. He faltered when he saw that in the picture Dean was sitting in Gabe’s lap holding a baby with the angels help. Did Dean know something they didn’t or was he just reacting to what he saw the other night. Gabe wasn’t sure where the idea came from but he knew he liked the feelings this drawing produced. He placed the drawing in a Christmas magnetic frame and placed it on the freezer door.   
“I’m all clean and hungry.” Dean exclaimed running into the room headed for Gabe. The small angell scooped Dean up and took him to the table where everyone dug into the delicious dinner Gabe made.   
“This is very good Gabriel.” Cas said with a hint of admiration. He envied Gabe’s ability to do simple human things sometimes.   
“Are we going to put stuff on the tree tonight?” Dean asked looking up at Sammy.  
“We sure are Dean I think Gabe has some decorations specifically for us.” Sammy said looking at Dean happily. This gift from Shannon was the best thing Sam could ever hope for he made a mental note to research what an appropriate gift was for a faerie.   
“I’m finished, les go.” Dean announced bouncing lightly in his chair. The adults smiled and agreed they were all so taken with this open and expressive Dean that they would give him anything in their power, and with two angels that way as a lot. Cas snapped and everything was put away and cleaned.   
“Why Castiel did you just snap everything done? I thought that was cheating.” Gabe teased his angelic brother.   
“I figured this would be easier so we can get to decorating.” The angel shrugged picking up with little lover and headed to the living room. The others just watched them leave with smiles on their faces.   
“I had a talk with Dean while you two napped. I know he doesn’t understand now but I am hoping he will think on it when he is older.” Gabe told Sam as he gazed at the picture on the freezer door. Sam watched with a fond smile.  
“That picture tells me Dean is already thinking about it. He may not understand what you said right now but he is working it out and if you that picture is anything to go by I think he might be in favor of having you around.” Sam said hugging Gabe and heading to join his brother and Cas in the livingroom. With a final glance at the freezer Gabe headed for the living room with a smile. When he entered the room he found Cas and Sam sitting with a box each going through the Christmas boxes he’s left for them to decorate with. Dean was sitting on Cas’ lap trying to untangle strands of garland that had become knotted in the box. His small hands working the strands apart only to tangle them more. Gabe thought this couldn’t be a more welcome site until Dean noticed him and came running over strands of garland dragging behind him.  
“Gabe, they won't come apart. Can you fix it?” The four year old begged.  
Gabe smiled, squatted down beside Dean and took the knotted mess.   
“I don’t know squirt this is a pretty knotted mess let’s see.” He winked at the others as he started at one end gliding his hand along the garland. As his hand passed Dean was in awe to see the tiny strands lying straight and neat.  
“How did you do that?” Dean asked his little voice so enamored by the angel.  
“With super angelic awesomeness.” The archangel answered proud that his birthright was a source of awe for Dean for once and not something he scoffed at.   
It was funny to Sam that his little brother would be so taken with Gabe when his own personal angel was sitting right here. He wouldn’t complain though because he knew that things between Gabe and his brother have always been strained and he hoped that this would help them connect.   
“How about we get this on the tree squirt.” Gabe said taking one end of the garland and handing the other to Dean.   
“I want you to hold this end against the tree right there and I will walk around you. Ok?” He asked putting the garland into place with Dean’s little hand still holding it.  
“Yeah let’s do it.” The four year old exclaimed. They finished the garland and added the lights the same way while Sam and Cas put tiny hooks into the ornaments. Where Gabe found these Sam would never know but he got the feeling he’s seen them before.   
“Ok pipsqueak wanna hang the ornaments on the lower branches?” Sam said holding out a plastic santa to Dean.   
Dean huffed at the nickname but took the ornament and placed it carefully on the tree. They continued handing Dean ornaments until the bottom of the tree was decorated with little santas, stars, candy canes, and other Christmas characters. When the bottom was done Cas stood and lifted Dean into his arms.  
“Ok Dean lets do the top now, but remember some of these are glass so we have to be extra careful.” The gruff voiced angle said handing the tiny blown glass bell to Dean. They worked on the top for a time before in his delight Dean dropped an icicle. Cas noted his charge immediately froze expecting to be hit or yelled at. He wondered at that as he knew neither John nor Mary ever hit Dean.  
“It’s ok Dean accidents happen.” He soothed his charge while Gabe snapped the mess away. The damage however was done and tears slipped down a very sleepy Dean’s cheeks.   
"Dean it's ok sweetheart . Everyone makes mistakes. Here look it's all fixed." Cas murmured to the distraught Dean, cuddling him close.  
“Dean sweetie what is it? Why are you so upset?” Gabriel asked coming over to rub Dean’s back where he was still borrowed into Cas’ shoulder.  
“The glass...Sammy can get hurt.” He sobbed,hiccuping out the words.   
“Dean buddy, I’m ok. I’m not a baby anymore remember. I’m all grown up the glass won’t hurt me. See Gabe fixed it, no more glass pieces.” Sammy said standing on Cas’ other side trying to console his miniature brother. Dean looked up at Sam carefully he’d forgotten Sammy was bigger than him now. He still wasn’t sure he understood what had happened to him but he was just glad that he hadn’t done something that hurt his brother. Dean suddenly launched himself at Sammy holding tight to his shirt. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s back soothing him and when he held his hand out Gabriel placed the icicle in it.   
“Here Dean let’s put this on the tree.” The bigger Winchester said holding out the tiny fixed ornament. Dean carefully took the piece of glass and timidly placed the hook on a branch. When the ornament stayed in place he grinned at Sammy. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and the decorating continued. When the small living room looked like a winter wonderland Gabe went to the kitchen with Sammy to make hot chocolate and plate of cookies for their evening leaving Dean and Cas sitting by the tree.  
“You know Dean I’ve never seen a Christmas tree so beautiful. You really made it amazing. I still love you so much my little charge.” The dark haired angel held Dean close as they gazed at the tree.   
“Love you too angel. You know things are weird today and I miss my Mommy and Daddy but at least I have you, Gabe, and Sammy.” Dean borrowed back into Cas’ said staring at the tree like it held all the answers to life in its branches. They sat there a few moments before the others joined them.   
“Hey guys look what we have.” Sam announced coming from the kitchen carrying a tray with cookies on it followed by Gabe and the hot chocolate. They sat quietly sipping drinks and munching cookies when Dean started singing… “say bells ing are you lisning.” When the others joined in the sang silly songs by tree light until Dean crashed in Cas’ lap.   
“I’m going to take him on up to bed guys.” The dark haired angel whispered gracefully rising with a still sleeping Dean in his arms.   
“Night Cas.” The others whispered back.   
Once they were out of sight Gabe tangled his hands in Sam’s soft locks.  
“Ever done it in front of the Christmas Tree?” Gabe asked caressing Sam’s neck.  
“Can’t say that I have but what about Dean? You know how he likes to surprise us at the most inopportune time and this time I can’t even be mad at him for it.” Sam sounded wistful but he really didn’t want to have to explain something so intimate to his pint sized brother. Though he thought it would be poetic justice seeing as his older brother was the one that taught him.   
“I’ll just warn Cas and he will be happy to distract Dean for the night should he wake. Cas is a good brother that way. I think I might just have to add something special to his Christmas gift this year. Do you think Dean would object to being a father?” Gabe pondered this as he ran his hands down Sam’s sides.   
“I don’t know how Dean would react to being pregnant Gabe, he can be a little vain about his body. Plus I think he would feel weirded out by the changes though I don’t know that he would object to raising a child. I mean he raised me and I turned out ok.” Sam was beginning to warm to the idea of his brother being a father almost as much as the thought of himself being a mother.  
“Well in their case I’m pretty sure it would be my little brother carrying their offspring. Yes I think I’m going to sit Cas down and finally tell him about mating. He’s finally found someone I think everyone can agree would be a wonderful mate for him.” Putting the conversation on hold in true Gabriel style his pulled Sam into a kiss to distract him while he prepared a little surprise of his own. When they broke the kiss Gabe pressed a small piece of fruit to Sam’s lips, and after several bites he offered Sam water. Almost half an hour passed in this manner when Sam realized he was beginning to feel rather full. Another half an hour and he was squirming in his seat yet like the water filling him the night Dean became ill Sam found that is was a pleasant ache he felt so he quietly accepted whatever Gabe was up to. At an hour and a half of small fruits and water Sam finally had to take a break.   
“We don’t necessarily have to stop but we have to take a break. They ache is starting to turn painful. We can see if it settles down. Will you rub a little?” Sam asked eyes downcast in shame he didn’t want Gabe to think he couldn’t handle what was being asked of him. He always wanted to please those he loved. He supposed it was a lesson from childhood that he never got over.  
“Sammy look at me.” Gabe softly asked placing his finger under Sam’s chin and lifting. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I want to know that you will stop me when you are uncomfortable, or ask me when you need or want something. I love that you express desires so please don’t feel bad for asking. I will be happy to snuggle up with you and rub your belly. You know when our child is in there I will have a very hard time not touching you constantly but I want you to tell me if you don’t feel like being touched. I will respect what you want Sam, I love you and with that comes communication. I don’t want you doing things you are not ok with because you think it will make me love you any less. There is no condition on how much I love you, if I didn’t love you I wouldn’t be asking you to create life with me.” During Gabe’s earnest if not long winded speech he did indeed rub Sam’s full and rounded belly.  
“I think I’m ready to keep going Gabe. I don’t know how much more but I want to keep going for now. Truth be told it feels kinda sexy doing this for you, the look you get when I’m full like this makes me feel like I’m the most desirable person in the world. Let’s start with more Strawberries, those are my favorite.” Sam was embracing this new kink with everything in him. Not only did it please Gabe but it left Sam feeling pleasantly relaxed in Gabe’s arms when it was all over.   
Another half hour and another bowl of fruit later and Sam was at his limit. He rubbed at his cramping and groaning belly. Gabe sat the fruit bowl down and turned his full attention to his partners rounded belly.   
“Sammy, I know you’re full but do you think we can finish this last glass of water? Feel free to say no if you can’t but I just know we are so close to making your beautiful little bellybutton pop. You’re so full it’s starting to poke out now.” Gabe whispered in Sam’s ear caressing his belly softly. Sam nodded and opened his mouth as the glass slid against his lip. He was in mild agony as it was but he was still able to handle the pain. When the glass was half empty he pushed it away.  
“Hold on a second Gabe I need to get my stomach to accept the fluid. I am so full! I look like I swallowed a medicine ball.” Sam said in awe looking at his distended belly. The difference was a little startling unlike the last time where his belly and been soft and squishy to the touch this time it was hard and had little give when pressed.   
“You are amazing Sam. I never dared to hope that you would take to this so well. Thank you love, thank you for indulging me.” Gabe’s feather light touches on his stomach were driving Sam crazy.   
“Help me finish the glass Gabe I feel it that button is gonna pop any time.” Sam said in lieu of a comment about indulging Gabe. The glass came back to Sam’s lips and he drank deeply, pulling long draughts of water into his mouth and forcing them down. When the water was gone they looked down at Sam’s belly pushing the already bunched up shirt out of the way. They were sad to see that it hadn’t worked. Sam’s belly button stubbornly remained on the edge of popping. Gabe rubbed gently and sighed.  
“It’s ok Sammy maybe another night it won't be so stubborn.” The subdued sound of Gabe’s voice made Sam sad. He sighed himself feeling his stomach groan and he realized his breathing had been rather shallow as the contents of his stomach filled the space inside him. When Gabe started gently playing with his belly button Sam gathered all his courage and took a large, deep breath. He felt his lungs pressing into the hard mass in his belly, felt the skin tighten just a little more, he groaned into the breath and suddenly POP. There is was, what Gabe had so desperately wanted to see if they could do. Sam’s button was now an outtie. Gabe touched it in awe, Sammy, his Sammy had done this for him. Fingers lightly flicked and pinched the now protruding skin and Sam moaned wantonly. Yes he was in pain but Gabe’s touches were setting fire to him. In a bold move Sam grabbed the angels hands and pressed hard into his flesh. The moan that followed told Gabe that his Sammy liked this a lot. Bolder now secure in the knowledge that Sammy was enjoying this he pressed again on his own this time rubbing hard, little circles on equally hard flesh. Sammy was lost in the pleasure rocking his hips slightly to get Gabe’s pressed more firmly against him.   
“Sammy I want to make love to you. Right now with your belly so full and tight you can hardly breath.” Hands pressed against the underside of Sam’s bulging belly.   
“Do it Gabe, take me from behind, pressing my painfully full belly into the couch. I wanna feel each thrust rocking me harder into the pain.” Sam panted out through the pleasureful pain.   
Pulling his arms away Gabe turned his lover towards the couch slide to his knees behind Sam’s silky smooth back. The angel pressed forward until Sam was trapped between him and the couch and pressed him hard against it. They both moaned at the contact Sam’s belly connecting with the couch and Gabe’s swollen hard cock pressed between Sam’s firm globes. They stayed that way a moment before Gabe’s hand reached between them to milk Sammy a little using his precum as lube. Slender fingers entered Sam’s hole brushing his prostate and causing him to rock forward pressing on his belly. Gabe teased Sammy gliding his fingers in and out avoiding the spot that made Sam see stars and ghosting his other hand up and down the side of Sam’s belly. The teasing made Sam rock repeatedly back and forth pressing his weight down on his belly and relieving the pressure by turns. What could have been hours but was likely minutes later Gabe slid his fingers from Sam causing a whimper to escape his lover the angel gathered some of the fruit juice left in a bowl and wrapped sticky fingers around his own length. A few pumps later Gabe gasp and lined himself up with Sammy’s stretched hole he pressed forward until he was fully sheathed and laid heavily on Sammy’s back pressing him fully into the couch. A pain tinged moan escaped Sammy but when Gabe tried to let up the pressure Sammy whimpered again. They both lay still Sammy breathing through the intense ache in his stomach and Gabe trying to keep himself under control in Sammy’s tighter than normal passage. After a moment of enjoying each others closeness Sammy needed more.   
“Gabe please.” He begged. Without a word Gabe leaned up and pulled back only to rock back in a moment later. Despite his superior self control Gabe found himself taking his time to ensure he didn’t finish too soon. Sammy however was to close to the breaking point for Gabe to keep his composure he squeezed his anal muscles making Gabe moan rather loudly.   
“Sammy! I can’t hold back anymore. You are just too tight like this.” Gabe practically shouted shoving himself forward and pushing Sam more firmly into the couch. Moans escaped Sam freely as his still smarting belly pressed more firmly into the couch. Gabe picked up the pace bringing them both closer, the angel reached down and wrapped his fingers around Sammy’s hard length. With his other hand Gabe pressed his hand flat against the underside of Sam’s belly and pressed up causing more pressure. Sam felt like he would explode into little piece, pressure on his belly, full aching pressure where Gabe was joined with him and a firm grip on his cock he couldn’t take it anymore. Sam howled his release clamping down on Gabe and making him lose what little self control he had left. With one final thrust Gabe buried himself inside Sam and came he slumped down over Sam keeping him pressed firmly against the couch.  
“Are you ok love?” Gabe asked his lover as tawny colored wings began to rub over him.   
“I’m fine, this is nice but i think I would rather lay on the couch snuggled in your arms with you rubbing some of the soreness out of my belly.” The full man panted.  
Without a word Gabe moved Sam so that they were laying on the couch wings wrapped around them and Gabe’s hands lightly rubbing Sam. They both sighed contented just to be together.  
“I can speed up your digestion a little if you like. Help make some of the pressure go down.” Gabe offered still feathering his hands up and down.  
“I think I wanna let it digest naturally actually. I mean don’t get me wrong my body is protesting but I’m back to a good kind of ache.” Sam shrugged. He didn’t know how to tell Gabe he wanted to be able to look down at his belly and image their child resting there just a little longer but Gabe seemed to understand as he cupped the underside of Sam’s bulge and kiss his temple.   
“Let’s get to bed shall we. Dean-o will be up at the crack of dawn.” Gabe slid from behind Sam holding out his hands to help the pregnant looking man up. Hands guided Sam to the stairs carefully helping him waddle up them. Gabe couldn’t wait until he was doing this to protect not just Sam but their child as well. The two made it upstairs and snuggled into bed. Gabe’s arm wrapped around Sam’s belly rubbing tiny circles as they fell asleep.


	5. Where are the Strawberries?

Ch 5  
Dec 20 5 days until Christmas  
   
The sun shown bright into the window where once again Gabriel lay holding Sam watch the love of his life sleep. The night had not been easy on Sam as he’d had to get up several times to relieve himself. Gabe lay his hand on the now very small bump left over from last night's activities he carefully rubbed helping to aid in the digestion and soothe Sam’s muscles. He knew that soon the pint sized affection monster he called brother-in-law would be up soon and decided to let Sam sleep while he went down to make breakfast for everyone though he doubted Sam would eat much this morning. A quick check in with Cas told Gabriel that he could expect company in the kitchen very soon. Cas sounded amused by something this morning which never boded well for him. Deciding not to worry about it Gabe made his way downstairs stopping to collect the dishes from last night on his way to the kitchen. Lost in thought Gabe did the dishes and set about gathering things to make French Toast, one of Dean’s favorites. He found he really did like the little pipsqueak and found himself hoping his own child would be a lot like little Dean. With a pang of sadness he wished that he didn’t have to lose this closeness with his brother-in-law. Before he could drift into more glum thoughts small hands grabbed his pants leg tugging to get his attention.  
“Morning Gabe.” Dean’s little voice called instantly lifting the archangels spirits from his sadness. Nothing like a child to make one forget their troubles.   
“What are you up to this morning pipsqueak?” He asked smiling over Dean’s head at his brother, raising an eyebrow to ask why he looked so disheveled this morning. His answer however came from Dean.  
“My angel gave me a piggyback ride down here. It was so cool being up so high. He said that he would take me flying today if I was a good boy and ate my breakfast.” The four year old bounced in Gabe’s arms excitedly. Cas stepped around them to grab a cup of coffee that has been brewing since Gabe started dishes.    
“I did indeed Dean. I so wish I could say all the things I would normally say to you but alas it will have to wait a few more days. You don’t know it yet little love but I have a present for you that will make you scream.” Cas purred trying hard to keep thought of Dean pure for the time being. Gabe gave his brother a wicked smile as his hands ruffled Dean’s hair.  
“Now Cas you should know better than to tell a child, especially that child, you have a present for him that he has to wait for. This is after all still Dean we are talking about.” Sam laughed walking over to stand with Gabe. When Dean reached for him Sam took his older brother into his arms. He could tell Dean was about to start his famous clue hunting game when he stopped, looked puzzledly down at Sammy’s stomach and back up to Sam’s face.  
“Sammy, you must really be thursty.” His eyes lowered again to where his leg was pressed against Sam’s belly.   
“Oh um yeah kiddo gotta stay healthy.” Sam glared at Gabe over Dean’s head. He’d forgotten Dean was brought to him the first night Gabe wanted to play fill Sammy to bursting.   
“What are you talking about Dean?” Cas asked surveying the others.   
Before they could stop him Dean told Cas all about how the night he was sick he curled up against Sam’s belly and he was big and squishy, he told the dark haired angel about Sammy needing to be hydrated and asked if this was something he should doing too. Everyone burst out laughing as the seriously concerned tone in Dean’s voice.  
“No little one this is something only some people need, no everyone needs it and not all of the time so don’t worry about it.” Sam assured him with a little hug.  
“Ok Sammy, but so you know I think it’s fun to poke. You’re so soft.” Dean whispered in a childlike way, so of course the others heard him. The pronouncement sent the angels into a fit of giggles.  ‘  
“Children, you’re both Children. Dean is more mature than you two.” Sam announced. Taking Dean over to the table.   
“Where’s breakfast?” Dean asked when he was handed is paper and crayons.   
“I’ll make it now Dean. How does french toast sounds?” Gabe winked at the adults.   
“YES!” Dean exclaimed dropping his pencil in his excitement.   
“Ok then, I’ll make it!” Gabe said starting the burner.  
“Wait, Gabe I want to make breakfast for Dean today. You go relax with Sammy for a while you do all the cooking leave it to me this time.” Cas said with a hopeful smile. He wanted them to see that he could do this.   
Both men nodded they knew Cas was learning new skills everyday and they didn’t mind letting him try them.   
“Sam will you be eating with us?” Blue eyes glittered as Cas asked.  
“Uh, maybe one piece.” Sam said looking down. He didn’t want to hurt Cas but he wasn’t sure he could do more than one piece. The shorter man just nodded and began humming as he grabbed the eggs and whisk.   
Gabe pulled Sammy into a chair and held him close while the watched Cas and Dean each engrossed in their activities. Both men were content to just sit close to each other and smile as Cas’ gravely voice filled the air with Christmas songs. By the time breakfast was ready they had enough food to feed an army. French toast, bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy, and scrambled eggs were placed before them with a sheepish smile.  
“Cas, you know you don’t have to fix the entire list of what you can make in one setting right?” Sam asked nervously. He knew this was too good for Gabe to pass up. He would again be full and round by the time breakfast was over. Little did Gabe know that Sam planned to get a little of his own back.   
“I did not make everything I know how to make for breakfast Sam. i just wanted to offer variety. Oh that reminds me i bought some fruit when we went out last maybe I should cut up some of that.” Before they could say anything Cas was looking curiously at the fridge muttering to himself before turning to look at them. One look at their faces had him looking to Sam’s still slightly swollen stomach and suddenly he didn’t feel so bad about the nervous look in Sam’s eyes. Smiling sweetly Cas took his seat beside Dean and began serving his little lover, then himself.  
“Where the fruit?” Dean asked. He was hoping for strawberries with his french toast.  
“We must have eaten it all already.” Cas told him handing over Dean’s cup filled with milk.  
Cas watched as Gabe began feeding Sam small bites of french toast. He wouldn’t admit it but seeing them like this he couldn’t wait to see Sam truly swollen with their child. They would be great parents he knew and maybe someday he could convince Dean that they too would make good parents. He wouldn’t push though he would be content to be an uncle if that’s all he could get. Cas was fascinated by Gabriel’s hands rubbing lightly on Sam’s filling belly. French toast, bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy all passes Sam’s lips without complaint. Cas’ thought perhaps Sam liked the feeling of being full after so many years of training and fighting. This was good for them all. His musing were interrupted by a small hand tugging on his sleeve.   
“Angel, look I look like Sammy.” Dean exclaimed pulling his shirt high up and poking his soft tummy. The angels laughed when they caught sight of Sam’s tan cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Dean’s delight to be like his brother made Cas wonder if perhaps they too would engage in this sort of play when Dean was once again himself.   
“Hey Dean-o wanna see how much Sammy can eat?” Gabe encouraged.   
“Like a hotdog thingy?” Dean asked eyes alight with excitement.   
“You people are trying to kill me aren't you?” Sam huffed but accepted another bite. They sat at the table for quite some time Dean telling Gabe what to give Sammy, Cas laughing at the odd combinations a four year old could come up with, and of course there was the face Sam made as he ate some of them. Gabe for his part made sure Sam was getting small bites and lots of belly rubs. Dean picked at food from the table from time to time. Cas wasn’t sure if he was picking at it because it was there or if he too was trying to see how much he could eat. Maybe Christmas eve he could talk Gabe into helping him bake many pies. The boys could then truly compete with each other. Nearly an hour later the food remains were being cleared as both Sam and Dean sat in chairs rubbing their tummies. Dean of course could not compare to Sam but he had consumed rather a lot for a four year old. Deciding it was best to relax a bit Cas suggested it be movie day so that the boys could digest their meal without making themselves to sick. Sam stood with difficulty and bravely picked up Dean to carry him to the couches in the livingroom. When the others entered they found both boys curled up on the couch, Dean in front of Sam pressing back into his belly so he fit. Gabe grinned tossing a light blanket over them while Cas set up the movie. When the opening of How the Grinch Stole Christmas started Dean wiggled doing a happy dance. This of course caused him to rub against Sam in a painful way. Smiling Cas joined Gabe on the other couch and they both sat on the opposite sides feet tangling in the middle. The afternoon progressed much in the same way as mid morning had and by the fourth or fifth movie (Cas had lost count) Dean was asleep and he himself was a little hungry. He wasn’t sure what the Winchester brothers would do when offered food but he was going to eat something anyway. He slid into the kitchen and soon the smell of pizza was making Sam’s mouth water. It wasn’t fair he was still soooo full but that aroma was hitting him hard. He glanced at Gabe and saw the smirk he knew that somehow this was Gabe’s doing. When dinner was ready they woke Dean to see if he wanted something and groggily he nodded. Gabe and Dean traded places so that Cas could help Dean with his plate and Gabe could once again feed Sam. While he was aware Sam was a big boy that could feed himself he liked taking care of him, it was a form of intimacy he could share with the whole family not just Sam alone. This was the sort of thing that spoke of closeness and affection. He really hoped he wasn’t going to get his ass kicked when Dean was the right age again. Sam pushed Gabe’s hand away after two slices he just couldn’t do it tonight Gabe seemed to understand as he polished off his own slice and set his hands to rubbing softly over Sammy’s belly.   
“You know after the holiday this stops right. I can’t do this every day it will make me sick besides I can’t hunt waddling around in a food coma. Not only that we might accidently hurt the baby after the first couple of months.” Sam spoke softly so only Gabe could hear.   
“You mean we.. Sammy are you really.” Gabe asked in awe unable to voice his question. At Sam’s nod Gabe delved into a soft kiss that had Dean gagging in an instant.   
“Gross.” The child exclaimed in true fashion.   
“Perhaps it is time for us to go to bed?” Cas spoke as Dean took that moment to yawn widely. It truly amazed them that Dean was just an obedient child but you would hear no one complaining. They turned the TV and headed were heading to their own rooms when Dean reached out for Sammy. When Sammy took his brother in his arms Dean hugged him tight and poked first Sam’s belly then his own.   
“You might be bigger but I’m still squishier.” He declared making everyone laugh.   
“I love you rugrat. Get a good night's sleep.” He held Dean a moment longer before handing him back to Cas. Sam reminded Cas how to care for the tummy ache Dean was sure to be facing tonight but it was almost Christmas after all and if you couldn’t eat until you were sick then when could you.   
“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all day?” Gabe asked as they entered their room.   
“What I’ve been doing?” Sam scoffed rubbing stretched and sore muscles.   
“Are you really pregnant Sam?” Gabe asked pressing his hand softly against Sam’s filled belly. When Sam nodded Gabe pulled him close and kissed him hard.  
“I can’t explain it Gabe I just KNOW, you know. Like I can feel something shifting to make room and no I don’t mean all the food you’ve been cramming in me.” Sam’s eyes were full of mirth.   
“We have to stop that. I can’t keep pressing you so much, we’ll crush the baby.” Gabe nearly hyperventilated at the thought of killing his child because he was a kinky angel.   
“Gabe it’s ok. At this point our child is a small, very small, (here he held up his fingers less than an inch apart) bundle of cells. We are not going to crush him ok.” Sam held him tight carressing his wings in a soothing manner. Gabe nodded but only lightly touched Sam’s enlarged stomach. They stood there a moment until Sam decided if he wanted sex again before this baby was born he would have to get Gabe out of this habit now. Stripping Sam lay on the bed stretched out like a contented cat curling his finger inviting Gabe to join him. Gabe changed his clothing for pjs and joined Sam.   
‘This will never do.’ Thought Sam who began manually stripping Gabe who was too afraid to move to stop him for all his bravado the angel was terrified of being a father. Sam coerced him into touching his side and running his hands up and over his belly. Gabe was still in awe that in a few months time this would be a baby pressing Sam’s form out, kicking his hand. While Gabe was distracted Sam decided to get a little of his own back. Strong hands slid into Gabe’s wings causing tremors to flow through him.   
“Sam I don’t think..” Sam cut him off with a kiss.  
“We can do this Gabe and I am NOT going nine months without sex. Don’t you know that around month four I’m going to jump you every time I see you? At least if this goes anything like normal that is.” Sam told him nuzzling into Gabe’s wing feathers. Thing is Gabe knew this would be much like any other human pregnancy, Sam would swell and be hormonal, he would eat odd things, which come to think of it he wasn’t really complaining about eating the meal Dean picked for him this morning, he would be insatiable and lose his sex drive in turns. All in all Gabe was in for a rollercoaster but it would all be worth it in the end because he and the human he loved will create a beautiful nephilim. Deciding he was not going to let fear keep him from Sam he finally started to respond, softly he trailed his hands over the bump and down. Hands caressed Sam’s form giving a quick stroke to his hard length before moving back further. Gabe produced a slick gel in his hands that he used to tease Sam open for him when he felt Sam tensing and rocking slightly the devious angel pulled back causing a whimper from his partner. He shushed Sam and helped him roll to his side. Gabe grabbed his leg and slid it up and over his bent thigh before pushing forward slowly simply teasing Sam’s wet hole. Sam sighed and relaxed into the feeling when he realized that his lover intended to take this slow. He was elated at this romantic gesture even if his body was screaming for release. When Sam was shaking from head to toe from the strain of being still he finally began to beg Gabe for something anything.   
“Please baby please. I need you… pleaaaaase.” The last nearly screamed as Gabe finally entered his lover slow and gentle. Tonight was all about taking care of Sam and making him feel all the love Gabe had for him. Gabe rocked forward slowly holding Sam’s leg with one hand while the other ran through Sam’s hair. Slowly the angel pulled back and glided back in grinning at the whimpers his movements caused. Sam’s hand slowly wandered down his own body lightly pinching his nipple before gliding over his belly he knew that soon he would fill out to make room for their baby instead of the food coma his lover had tried to put him in today. To say he was excited would be an understatement, feeling their baby kick his hand, his thoughts turned back to the loving angel behind him softly rocking in and out of him. It was sweet of Gabe to worry about the baby but Sam needed more he wanted to feel Gabe’s normally powerful thrust, feel his grip tighten on the spot where thigh met hip. With a wicked smile Sam squeezed his muscles tightening down on Gabe as he pulled back, releasing the muscles as he pushed forward still Gabe did not hurry but glided back in slightly changing the angle and finally hit Sam’s prostate. Sam saw stars as Gabe continued to stroke against his prostate slowly dragging across the bundle of nerves over and over.  
“How are feeling babe, talk to me.” Gabe asked laying Sam’s leg over his hip freeing his hand to caress Sam’s belly.  
“Goo oood so good. Need more… pleaase.” Sam begged his nerves singing for release muscles taut like a bow string ready to snap.   
“I will get you there my love just stay with me. Just feel the slow build, let the tension build I promise the fireworks are worth it.” Gabe’s soothing voice caressed Sam’s ear just as his hand was caressing his stomach. Soon Gabe’s thrust shortened gliding over Sam’s prostate continuously, grinding close over and over until Sam could hold on no more and with a gasp he came clenching on Gabe bringing him over the edge. They snuggled down together Gabe still lodged in Sam’s welcoming heat.   
“You were right the fireworks were worth it.” Sam murmured already almost asleep. With an indulgent smile he too closed his eyes and they both slept on.


	6. Sled ride together with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is in for a big...well little I guess surprise.

Ch 6  
Dec 21 4 days until Christmas  
   
There was no soft caress to wake him, no sweet kisses rather Gabe was abruptly tossed out of bed when Sam jumped up headed swiftly for the bathroom he should be working the last of yesterday’s activities out of his system. Not a very glamourous way to start the day but getting there was sure fun. Gabe picked himself up off the floor with a grin remembering last night's love making he hoped there would be plenty more nights like that in the future.   
“GABRIEL!” He heard the child’s squeal before the little bundle of energy flung himself through that door. Catching Dean as he ran for the bed where he assumed his brother and the other angel would be Gabe swung him into that air turning in a circle before cradling him on his hip.   
“How are you today munchkin?” A bright happy voice asked from the bathroom door. Seems everything was now alright and Sam was again the happiest person on earth it truly amazed Gabe that his lover could be so bright and happy so often especially with what they see on a regular basis. The angel supposed that if Sam didn’t keep his happy demeanor he would not be able to do his job he just hoped their child inherited Sam’s natural ability to love life.  
“I wanna go outside today.” Dean giggled when soft feathers tickled his cheek. Sam wondered if Cas too slept with his wings out for his brother to see he hoped so because at least this version of Dean seemed to love the soft touch of feathers.  
“I don’t see why we can’t take the sled out for a while today then maybe after dinner we can read a Christmas story or two.” Gabe asked seeking approval from his tiny companion.   
“YES!” Dean shouted wiggling to get down before running off to find Castiel.   
“Well he’s certainly in a cheerful mood this morning. You would think after a the food he consumed yesterday he would be sick still.” Gabe noted looking a little worriedly at Sam.   
“Kids are resilient besides Dean has always loved food it’s only his strict daily training that keeps him from looking like he eats everything in the house and before you ask I’m fine too. Dean and I used to pig out from time to time when Dad was away we called it a treat for being left behind.” Sam told him with a fond smile at the memory he remembered his brother caring for him after he’d eaten too much and was glad he was able to help Dean this time around.   
“Better get going before the kid is back in here dragging us out in our pjs.” Gabe told him headed for the dresser to begin getting ready for the day. When both men were dressed they wandered downstairs to find the house’s other occupants.   
“Morning Cas.” Sam said as he and Gabe entered the kitchen. There sitting on the table was a small breakfast of oatmeal and toast it seemed Cas was not going to attempt to help Gabe stuff him full today. Looking Cas over Sam noticed a slightly sad appearance to his demeanor he vowed to spend a little bonding time with his brother-in-law today.   
As they ate Gabe filled Cas in on the plan for the day and while Dean bounced in his chair happily munching on toast Cas gave them a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Gabe why don’t you go on and take Dean out I’m afraid he’s going to bounce a whole in the chair if we don’t get him outside soon. Cas and I can clean up here then join you guys outside.” Sam said leaning over to kiss Gabe, noting the flinch from Cas, he grabbed the bowls and dropped a kiss to Dean’s head on his way to the sink. Gabe sensed Cas’ mood when they first came in and he was surprised that the taller angel hadn’t come to their room with little Dean like normal so with a smile to them both to took Dean outside to gather the sled.   
“Ok out with it.” Sam said turning to stare at Castiel. The dark haired angel was a little startled he guessed the others were not quite as wrapped up in each other as he had thought.   
“It’s nothing really. I just miss Dean I know it’s not like he’s gone, not really but I can not touch him in the manner I am accustom to. I watch you and Gabriel and I can’t help but want to be with Dean like that. This was supposed to be my Christmas with him don’t get me wrong I love that he is getting this chance but I can’t help but feel sad also.” The angel sighed it’s not that he wanted to take this time from Dean because he knew better than anyone how much his love needed this but it didn’t stop him wishing they could be spending this time together a little more like Gabe and Sam.   
“I’m sorry Cas. I know this must be hard on you I can’t thank you enough for taking care of Dean I just wish you didn’t get shafted by this gift.” Sam looked at Cas with guilty sadness because he had not realized what this was doing to his friend.  
“Do not be sad Sam I love this time with Dean it makes me think that one day if Dean is amibical we might try for children.” Cas shook his head he didn’t know what he was thinking while Dean is great with children he has never expressed desire for one of his own. They are always talking about how dangerous their lives are but he couldn’t help it he wanted a family of his own.   
“Don’t worry Cas there isn’t anything Dean wouldn’t do for you and don’t let that macho attitude fool you Dean would love to have a family with you. He’s just afraid he’s gonna be like Dad was with us he won't though I mean I turned out alright and Dean raised me.” Sam told him a genuine smile on his lips.    
“Yes, if our own turn out half as wonderful as you did I will be very proud indeed. Now we best get out there before that miniature sized Dean comes back to drag us out.” This time Cas’ smile was a little more genuine as he followed Sam out onto the front porch.   
“Sammy! Angel!” Little Dean shouted as the sled whizzed by. Everyone laughed as a moment later the sled carrying Dean and Gabe toppled into the snow. Dean immediately jumped up and ran for Cas.   
“Did you see me! We went fast!” The small Winchester exclaimed.   
“I did you see you. That looked like fun. Should we do help Gabe bring the sled back up and do it again?” He asked holding Dean close to him.   
“YES!” The bundle in Cas’ arms said bouncing so hard he almost knocked them into the snow.   
“Wait look we have another one. Me and Dean versus you two?” Sam said pointing at the unused sled sitting on the hill. They all made their way to the top Dean tossing snow in the air making small flurries whip around them as they went.   
When they made it up the hill the teams took their positions and the race was on.  
“We gonna win! We gonna win!” Dean shouted close to the finish line bouncing in his seat so hard that the sled pitched to the side and both Winchester brothers toppled into the snow. When the angelic pair reached the bottom of the hill they looked back up to make sure the others were ok only to see Dean standing in the snow pouting.  
“Good try Dean-o!” Gabe called back up to them holding his arms out in invitation.  
To everyone's amazement Dean dropped in the snow and began to roll down the rest of the hill. When he reached the bottom he jumped up and ran to Cas. Gabe just smiled amused at Dean’s antics and waited for Sam to join them. Dean who was now soaked began to shiver in Cas’ arms they decided to head in a little early. Once changed and warm they settled into the sofas and Sam began to read How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Dean began to doze off so they decided to watch It’s a Wonderful Life instead. Just as the movie ended the boys heard a car crunching up the driveway.   
“That must be Bobby boy is he in for a surprise.” Sam couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice but went to wake Dean anyway.  
“Dean, wake up pipsqueak Bobby’s here.” Dean bolted up.  
“Bobby!” He went running for the door as fast as his little legs could carry him. Cas peaked out to be sure the car was stopped and simply opened the front door. The others followed not wanting to miss the moment.  
“Bobby! Boby! Bobby!” Dean screamed as he jumped into Bobby’s unsuspecting arms.   
“What in tarnation!” He caught the streak headed for him without a thought as it reminded him of the way Dean used to great him. If those idjits went and got a kid without telling him there would be hell to pay.   
“Hi Bobby.” Sam said as he neared the front porch.   
“I believe this belongs to you.” He grouched still sore at them for not telling him sooner.   
“Uhh Bobby you might want to take a better look at what you have there before you get to upset.” Sam smiled knowing Bobby well enough to know he thought they were keeping something that big from him.   
Bobby held the small boy in his hands away from him giving him a onceover. His eyes comically widened looking at him.   
“Dean?” Bobby questioned looking into familiar green eyes.  
“Yup that’s Deano. You know even when he’s not looking for trouble it finds him. Let’s go inside before somebody catches cold.” Gabe said looking fondly at the small boy in Bobby’s arms.   
“Hey Dean you wanna show Bobby the Christmas Tree?” Sam asked leading the way back into the house.  
“Mon Bobby you gotta see the Rismas tree.” Dean said bouncing in the hunter's arms.  
The others lead Bobby to the livingroom where Cas was still sitting on the couch.  
“Hello Bobby.” Cas greeted in his normal gravely voice.  
“Look Bobby look! I helped put these on.” Dean said pointing at the decorations on the tree.  
Bobby was still very confused about all this but took it all in stride holding tight to his little boy again.  
“How about i go make us some dinner.” Gabe spoke from the doorway where he’d been watching the most tender moment he’d seen Bobby Singer have since the day Dean was born.  
“I wanna help!” Dean screeched as he bounced from Bobby’s lap launching himself at Gabe.   
“Have you people been feeding him pure sugar or what? I don’t remember him being this wound up ever. He’s so different from the quiet little Dean I remember.” Bobby chuckled watching Dean bound in Gabriel's arms until they left the room.   
“I’m sure you have questions. So here's the long and short of it. We went looking for our Christmas tree, spent hours trying to pick just the right one. We pick one finally and bundle it up to bring back when this fairy comes to thank us for taking an elder tree or something but asks us to please take out the stump so it didn’t affect the little sprout growing beside it. Well Dean and i were curious cause really how many times in your life do you meet a faerie that isn’t evil. We go back for the stump and the next thing I know I’m holding a tiny Dean and she wanders off saying that the spell will wear off on Christmas so I should use this time to give my pint-sized brother all the things we didn’t have as children.” Sam told Bobby as they sat by the fire.   
Sam told Bobby stories of their time with little Dean laughing and feeling lighter than he has in years while Cas sat curled in the chair near by looking at the tree and thinking.   
“Dinners ready guys.” Gabe called from the kitchen.   
Dinner was filled with stories both old and new, each making the boys smile, laugh and shake their heads in turn. When they finished everyone cleaned up and decided to call it an early night.


	7. Christmas Eve: Or say goodnight little Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but I just wasn't feeling it. I tried to make up for it in the last chapter.

Ch 7  
Dec 24 Christmas Eve  
   
Days passed playing in the snow, watching movies, and playing games with Dean and it is finally Christmas Eve.  
“Morrows Rismas!” Dean shouted running as fast as his little legs could carry him into Sammy and Gabe’s room.   
“Is that so squirt.” Gabe said catching the ball of energy poised to land directly on Sam’s stomach.   
Sam smiled at the pair but his eyes were a little sad, Dean would be all grown up tomorrow. While Sam was happy to be getting his brother back he also was gonna miss having a little bundle of energy around.  
“Don’t worry Sammy-boy there will be little feet again soon enough.” Gabe told him noticing the sad look.   
“Oh I know and I look forward to that so much but well I was thinking about Dean returning to normal and hating us for treating him like a child.” Sam sighed.   
“Don’t worry Sam I’m sure that your brother will realize that there was really no there way we could treat him since his mentality has literally been reverted to that of a child and to treat him any other way would have messed him up.” Cas assured him from the doorway.   
“Hey sweetheart you wanna go wake Bobby?” The angel continued taking Dean from Gabe’s arms and walking out of the room.   
“I feel so bad for Cas, I mean this was supposed to their Christmas and Dean has been a child the whole time.” Sam sighed.   
“Don’t worry Sammy I think this little experience will help both our brothers prepare for the family they both want.” Gabe assured hugging Sam from behind and rubbing his barely softening belly.  
The day flew by in a rush as the boys prepared for Christmas Day. That evening Sam, Bobby, and Gabe joined Cas and Dean in the living room just in time to see Dean placing small wrapped gifts under the tree.  
“He didn’t remember getting you anything so he wanted to make something for everyone.” Cas told them.  
“That’s sweet kiddo.” Sam said scooping his little brother up holding him close for one last cuddle. The night wore on and Dean fell asleep in Sam’s arms. The others talked for a bit about how they would handle the next day before deciding they would just play it by ear and let Dean lead the way. Reluctantly Sam handed Dean over to Cas and everyone headed to bed.


	8. Best Christmas a man could ask for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I hope you enjoyed it!

Ch 8  
Dec 24 Christmas  
   
The bright sun shone in through the window making Dean’s eyes squint as he woke. He lay still reflecting over the last week of his life. The others had shown him what it was like to be a kid he would always treasure the moments of his first childhood with his father and uncle Bobby but he would also cherish these moments of his second childhood. He still wasn’t sure he was ready to be a parent but he felt much more confident that he had before this week. For now though he would make up some missed time with his very own angel. Then he might just spend the rest of the day teasing Sammy for the water baby disaster early on in the week. Oh he thought looking over a Cas maybe that could wait until later. For now though it’s a Merry Christmas indeed and he wasn’t going to waste a moment of it.   
Carefully Dean slid his hands up Cas’ chest waking him from the light doze. The pure love in Cas’ blue eyes made Dean melt.   
“Cas I want you to know I remember this whole week and I need to thank you because I know listening to my brother and Gabe messing around couldn’t have been easy when your own lover wasn’t around to scratch the itch.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ chest.  
“Dean this week has been amazing. I’ve watched you laugh and sing and even throw snowballs. I can only hope our children will be as playful and fun. That is if… well… ummff” Dean kissed the angle silent a moment.  
“Cas I would love to have children with you and if we are lucky we can be pregnant before the end of our vacation. I know that we will have to be careful but if anything this week has taught me it is this there is never going to be a good time. We.. well I’m not getting any younger and we are a family, our child will have two uncles that love them and you can’t go wrong with two angels to watch over them. Now howabout we go get those losers up and open some presents. Oh but first.. Can you make my batman jammies fit?” Dean asked a little embarrassed.  
Cas smiled and did as asked before the boys headed for Sam and Gabe’s room.   
“GABE... “ Dean yelled as he launched himself towards the bed landing on the space beside Gabe in the bed.   
“Morning squirt.” Gabe mumbled without really being awake. Sammy on the other hand was wide awake and chuckling softly at Dean’s antics.    
Gabe blinked awake looking a fully grown Dean in the eye. He jumped back a bit before settling back down.   
“Come on lazy bone let’s go open presents.” Dean urged tugging on Gabe’s pj top.   
“I see he hasn’t lost all his childlike wonder.” Sam chuckled following the others out.   
“What’s all the commotion idjits?” Bobby asked coming from the kitchen where wonderful aromas were drifting from.   
“Just Dean rounding everyone up to open presents.” Sam laughed.  
“Well that can wait breakfast is on the table.” Bobby grouched sending all his boys to the table.  
When they entered the kitchen Dean can’t help but bust out laughing, quickly followed by the others. On the table before them laid out was eggs, bacon, biscuits, gravy, and right there in the center sat a large plate of french toast.  
“Let me guess we still don’t have any strawberries.” Dean said smirking at Sam.   
“Are you fishing for a rematch jerk?” Sam challenged sitting across from Dean.  
“Afraid that I can take you now bitch?” Dean responded.  
“Sam no.. I thought we were going to refrain from these kinds of things…” Gabe trailed off realizing he had said too much.   
“I told you babe this is not going to hurt anything at this point. Now since you confused everyone you can unconfuse them.” Sam smirked.   
Gabe looked nervously at Dean before clearing his throat.   
“We’re umm… we’re having a baby.” Gabe uncharacteristically stuttered out.   
“That’s fantastic!” Dean was around the table before anyone could move. He gathered Sam up in his arms whispering how happy he is before turning and wrapping Gabe in a tight hug.   
“If you are as good with your own children as your were with me they will be the most loved children on the planet. By the way I remember what you said to me that day I think on some level I knew that you wouldn’t hurt Sammy but kinda like I’m sure you will be with your own kids.. I never thought anyone would be good enough for my Sammy. Thanks for proving me wrong brother.” With one final squeeze Dean let Gabe go and went back to his own breakfast. Seeing everyone tuck in congratulations were given and happy smiles were present on all faces.   
   
When breakfast ended everyone moved to the living room to open presents everyone laughing and picking on each other as each silly gift was unwrapped until the last gifts left under the tree where the ones Dean made on Christmas eve.   
“Ok Dean I’ll leave it to you do you still want us to open these?” Cas asked.  
“I am so opening mine!” Sam exclaimed diving for the tree.  
“Dude Sammy there is no need to defend your right to open your gift. When have I ever denied you a present? I might have been four but those gifts are for each of you and though it may embarrass the hell out of me you guys should open them because little me thought each of you was important enough to make something for you.” Dean blushed sitting by Cas’ side.  
Each member of the little family opened a hand drawn photo depicting a moment of the last week seen through little Dean’s eye in a small handmade frame. With tears in their eyes everyone took turns hugging Dean close.  
A little later when they had eaten dinner and everyone was settled in to watch TV Dean snuck away to the forest to see Shannon.   
“Hello Dean. I see you’re all grown up again.” A melodic voice rang out.   
“Hi. Yeah. Um you know you gave me a great gift and I umm I would love to give you something but umm I really have no idea what faries like. Honestly I normally end up fighting you guys.” Dean scuffed his shoes in the snow.   
“Dean I don’t need anything. You seemed to have taken a lot from this week and that’s the best gift you could give me.” She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.  
“Be well little one.” She disappeared from site.   
Slowly Dean made his way back to the cabin thinking about how his life had changed and everything that was still to come but looking into the window of their cozy little cabin he thought life just didn’t get much better than this.   
END


End file.
